starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Quarren
|distinções = Cabeça em forma de redoma, quatro tentáculos que saem de sua mandíbula, capaz de cuspir nuvens de tinta em defesa. |expectativa de vida = |planeta = Mon Cala |habitat = Aquático |dieta = |lingua = *QuarrenesaMarcas da Guerra: Fim do Império *Padrão Básico Galáctico |membros = *BweenaLando's Luck *CalgrizDarth Maul, Parte II *Christo *Tundra DowmeiaUltimate Star Wars *Kragan Gorr *Jethpur *LallaniChoose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure *Amit Noloff *PalabarMarcas da Guerra *Nossor Ri *Tessek *Tikkes *Isquik TorsStar Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious *Lauli Wahlo }} Os Quarren, também conhecidos pelo depreciativo apelido de Cabeça de Lula eram Humanoides semelhantes a lulas nativos do planeta de Mon Cala. Eles eram uma espécie aquática e dividiam seu planeta com a espécie Mon Calamari em uma relação tensa, porém pacífica. Biologia e aparência Os Quarren eram uma espécie de lula com quatro tentáculos faciais que se projetavam da mandíbula inferior. Suas cores de pele variavam de pele clara ao rosa escuro. Eles tinham um par de olhos profundos e turquesa e mãos de nadadeiras com dedos com ponta de sucção. Sendo uma espécie anfíbia, eles eram fortes nadadores. Eles também eram seres bípedes que podiam andar e sentar-se eretos. Nas duas longas saliências que se estendiam de ambos os lados de seus rostos, os Quarren tinham estruturas semelhantes a brânquias que na verdade eram órgãos auditivos. Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded Os Quarren também eram capazes de cuspir nuvens de tinta como medida defensiva. História Os agressivos Quarren compartilhavam seu planeta natal de Mon Cala com a mais pacífica Mon Calamari, outra espécie anfíbia. Na época da invasão de Naboo pela Federação de Comércio, um senador Quarren chamado Tikkes representou Mon Cala no Senado Galáctico. Durante a Crise Separatista, Tikkes desertou para a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, e foi substituído no Senado Galáctico pelo Lealista Quarren Tundra Dowmeia. . Durante as Guerras Clônicas, os Separatistas, atuando através do conselheiro Karkarodon, Riff Tamson, provocaram problemas entre os Quarren e os Mon Calamari. Após o assassinato do Rei de Mon Calamari Yos Kolina, os Quarren liderados pelo Chefe Nossor Ri contestaram a reivindicação de seu filho, o Príncipe Lee-Char, ao trono. Com o incentivo de Tamson, Ri pediu uma nova liderança e uma chance para os Quarren governarem Mon Cala. Isso levou a uma guerra civil em Mon Cala com os separatistas apoiando a Liga de Isolamento Quarren e a República apoiando o Mon Calamari. Antes do início dos combates, a senadora Padmé Amidala e seu guarda-costas Jedi Anakin Skywalker visitaram a cidade de Mon Cala na tentativa de intermediar a paz entre as duas espécies em guerra. No entanto, os Quarren lançaram um ataque preventivo na cidade de Mon Cala com dróides aquaticos separatistas, mas foram repelidos pelos Jedi do Mon Calamari e seus aliados. Os Quarren então contra-atacaram com Hydroid Medusas, gigantescas águas-vivas com tentáculos eletrificados, que conseguiram esmagar os aliança entre Mon Calamari e a forças da Republica. Logo depois disso, os Quarren foram capazes de capturar a Capital. As forças remanescentes de Mon Calamari e Jedi foram forçadas a recuar. Apesar da vitória, Ri ficou desconfortável com seus novos aliados Separatistas depois que Tamson cumpriu as ordens do Conde Dookan para escravizar a população de Mon Calamari. As forças Quarren então participaram de uma caçada a vários fugitivos inimigos, incluindo o Príncipe Lee-Char, a Senadora Amidala, Skywalker e os Jedi Ahsoka Tano e Kit Fisto. Apesar da resistência dos fugitivos e da chegada dos reforços de Gungan, as forças separatistas de Quarren e Tamson conseguiram capturar os fugitivos. No entanto, a aliança Quarren-Separatista desmoronou depois que Nossor Ri soube que Tamson pretendia coroar-se como o novo governante de Mon Cala. Ri frustrou o plano de Tamson para executar o príncipe Lee-Char, que queria restaurar as relações entre o Mon Calamari e Quarren. Os Quarren então uniram forças com o Mon Calamari, a República, os Jedi e os Gungans em um esforço conjunto para expulsar os invasores Separatistas de Mon Cala. Após a morte de Tamson, os Quarren aceitaram Lee-Char como o novo rei de Mon Cala. Depois de descobrir a sinistra trama separatista e realinhar-se com o Mon Calamari, os Quarren e Mon Calamari lutaram como aliados para manter a paz, desde os estágios finais das Guerras Clônicas e durante toda a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Star Wars Battlefront II A foram um corpo de soldados Quarren na Aliança pela Restauração da República. Star Wars Battlefront Quarren na galáxia Muitos indivíduos Quarren podiam ser encontrados através da Galáxia em diversas atividades diferentes. Christo, Tikkes, e Tundra Dowmeia serviram como senadores da República Galáctica em seus últimos dias. Um imigrante Quarren chamado Lauli Wahlo operava uma pequena loja no submundo de Coruscant, enquanto Amit Noloff era membro do conselho de Iego. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, Tessek trabalhou como contador de Jabba o Hutt em Tatooine. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Jabba empregou muitos Qarren como guardas. O ex-escravo Quarren Palabar, junto a outros aliados ajudaram na libertação de Kashyyyk Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra Aparições *''Darth Maul, Parte I'' *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Parte V'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Tarkin'' *''Lando's Luck'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *''Thrawn, Parte VI'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Solo Adaptation 3'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte V'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' * * * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Espécies sencientes Categoria:Quarren